warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacki Vulsen
Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen is a Puritan Inquisitor of the Ordo Originatus, Astartes Branch. She is also part of the Tenebarite Inquisitorial Cabal. Her devotion to the Emperor has come into question as she was trained as an Interrogator by the Rogue Inquisitor Inyle Tumedus. However, after being left for dead in the year 941.M41 she was later recruited by Inquisitor Enote of the Ordo Originatus. After being recruited into his retinue, Jacki later went on to become a Lady Inquisitor of the Ordo. History Early Life Who she was raised by has long since been lost to history. The earliest record of Lady Vulsen's was her discovery upon the now Quarantined World of Malyr II, which had been fighting a war against the Necrons. Vulsen was one of the only survivors discovered within a small village, afraid and injured, by Inquisitor Ditus Oblitus and his retinue. At first glance, the Inquisitor Lord paid the young girl no attention, and was prepared to send her off with the rest of the survivors to the nearest refugee camp. His interrogator however, saw promise in the young Jacki Vulsen, and asked if he could take care of her himself. Oblitus - who knew that his acolyte would soon become an inquisitor himself - agreed, before proceeding to search for other survivors. Vulsen's life within the Inquisition would not begin for another three weeks, but it would set her down a long, desolate, road. Acolyte Life And so it was that three weeks after her rescue, Jacki Vulsen was offered a position as the newly elected Inquistor Inyle Tumedus' interrogator. She alongside her mentor and fellow acolyte members would spend the next several years hunting down heretics and bringing them to justice from the Mordant Zone to the Centaurus Arm. One of their most notable deeds was when the team captured an infamous criminal known as Barret Angath, who was wanted in eight subsectors for manslaughter, sedition, and extortion of Imperial nobility. He had previously managed to escape the wrath of Adeptus Arbites throughout the Sector before Inyle and his band of followers were called in to deal with the situation. In less than three weeks, Barret was captured, tortured, and sent off for Arco-flagellation. Throughout her career as Inyle's interrogator, Jacki's resourcefulness an cunning intellect - alongside her unyielding faith in the God-Emperor - made her one of Tumedus' greatest assets and closest friends. She would often be intrusted with tasks that others could not accomplish. She learned a great number of skills during her time with Inyle and his retinue, including how to banish a daemon back into the Warp thanks to an extremely pious Banisher of the Ecclesiarchy, as well as an in-depth explanation on human anatomy thanks to the various Torturers that Inyle employed in his career. Left for Dead It was not until the mid-41st Millennium, during the first year of the Second War of Armageddon, did Jacki's life as Inyle's servant come to an end. By this time, Inyle Tumedus had already been declared Excommunicate Traitoris by his fellow Inquisitors after he forsook his oaths to the Emperor in order to hunt down the Rogue Culexus; Rho. Jacki, along with a number of fellow acolytes, joined Inyle in his hunt and would not stop until Rho had been brought to justice. This however, would not be the case as what transpired next would change the young Vulsen's life forever. Upon the surface of the Cemetery World of Thanates-Minor did Inyle and his henchmen encounter the rogue assassin. Bare of his Animus Speculum and equipped with a vast array of lethal weapons such as an Executor Pistol, Power Falchion, and a handful of Concussion grenades. Still equipped with his Etherium, all psychic attacks used by Inyle were rendered useless as they seemed to pass right through the renegade assassin. In a matter of seconds, Tumedus' retinue was slaughtered as Rho fired upon them all with his Executioner Pistol; all except for the young Jacki Vulsen. After the last member of Inyle's retinue was fired upon and the Inquisitor was forced to his knees thanks to Rho's Pariah-gene, the assassin unsheathed his single-edged blade and plunged it into the young interrogator's chesst before she even had the chance to blink. As the interrogator fell to the ground, the rogue Culexus turned to the fallen Inquisitor and taunted him; claiming that he was unable to save those he trusted, let alone stop him from completing his objective. With that, the Culexus turned and fled into the darkness, and without a moment's hesitation the Inquisitor chased after him, leaving behind the corpses of his friends and comrades behind. Yet not all of them had passed on, as Jacki was left to die a slow an agonizing death in a pool of her own blood, crying out for her mentor to return to her, before she drifted into unconsciousness. Saved How much time passed in between this event and the next remains unclear, but what is clear is that after she was run clean through by Rho and left to die, Jacki Vulsen was discovered by Inquisitor Lord Hadrak Enote of the Ordo Originatus and brought into his care. She would later be nursed back to health under the care of the Sisters Hospitaller that served under the Inquisitor Lord. After her wounds fully healed, the young interrogator was brought in for questioning, and was more than cooperative; answering each question Inquisitor Hadrak asked openly and quickly. She would later be brought into the care of Ordo Hereticus Inquisitors so that they may test her faith, and see if she had been tainted in any way. After several weeks, the Inquisitors returned her to Lord Enote, stating that her faith in the God-Emperor was undeniable. It was only after this did Lord Hadrak offer the young Vulsen a place in his retinue as his acolyte. He had heard of her many deeds as Tumedus' interrogator, and went on to admit that he could use one with her set of skills. And so it was, that the next chapter in Jacki's life began. Rise like a Phoenix Under the command of Inquisitor Hadrak, Jacki's attitude to her duty as an Inquisitorial Agent shifted dramatically from when she had served under Inyle. No longer did she take pleasure in bringing down heretics and protecting those of the Imperium. Rarely did she find herself hunting down heretics in the field, instead dedicating her time to unraveling the secrets behind the Inquisition's founding. In this time, she forged bonds with both Inquisitor Enote and those under him, seeing them as something akin to the family she had lost so long ago. She was said to work extremely well with her fellow Interrogator; Thalia Morne. After several years of service, Hadrak and two of his fellow Inquisitors that were part of the Sephadollion Conclave saw it fit to bestow upon Jacki the title of Inquisitor. In no time at all, Jacki Vulsen's name was whispered throughout the Sephadollion Sector and beyond, as she was able to bring down a relatively large Cult of the Ruinous Powers located upon Estomor that had steadily grown in numbers throughout the years in a matter of days. Both she and her retinue also aided members of the Adeptus Mechanicus in uncovering a Standard Template Construct (STC) that had been buried deep in the crypts of Dedriton. Finally, she is known for being the mastermind behind the assassination of the corrupt Lord General Morten Lesbras. Tenebarite Cabal Service Much later, Jacki's presence would be called back to the Sephadollion Sector under a request sent by her former mentor; Lord Enote. Upon meeting with him and several members of the Sephadollion Conclave, Lady Vulsen agreed to take part in forming an Inquisitorial Cabal to hunt down and stop a clandestine organization known as the Vitores Tenebras, which was under the command of three prominent criminals. As a base of operations, Lady Vulsen was given the Dead World of Three-Hundred Fifty, and later enlisted for help of several members of the Inquisition to deal with the threat. Appearance A slimly-built Inquisitor, Jacki Vulsen often dresses in a full black bodyglove, black over-knee boots, and a sleeveless jacket. She carries a Master Crafted Messorem-Pattern Bolt Pistol strapped to her left thigh, and a Lustrantes Pattern Power Sword sheathed at her right thigh. Her black hair is cut at a medium length, and has a series of red and white dyed strands. In combat situations, Inquisitor Vulsen is dressed in a suit of masterfully crafted obsidian armor which was forged by the Tech Priests of the Forge World, Sillicalon. Equipment *''Judgment'' - Messorem-Pattern Bolt Pistol that has remained a key part of Vulsen's arsenal since her days as an Interrogator. Completely unadorned, this sleek weapon has ended the lives of a fair share of opponents upon battlefields small, large, and everything in between. *''Closure'' - Thalia Morne bestowed this upon Lady Vulsen after she became a full-fledged Inquisitor, and it has never left her side since. A finely crafted Lustrantes Pattern Power Sword that was once said to belong to an Imperial Lieutenant of the Sephadollion Sector who fought alongside Saint Basirov. *''Mantle of Twilight'' - Commissioned by her master, Hadrak Enote, this set of Obsidian Armor was crafted upon the surface of Sillicalon and etched with arcane runes to nullify the effects of psychic powers. Personality At an extremely young age did Lady Vulsen find her life take a dramatic turn. The scars left by the deaths of her family and friends during her homeworld's war against the Necrons have yet to fully heal, even after the decades that followed this tragedy. During her time under Inquisitor Tumedus, the young Lady Vulsen was incredibly reticent, and tried to distance herself from her fellow acolytes. Nevertheless, she was an incredibly dutiful and talented interrogator, and completed every task that she was assigned to. After her former mentor left her to die upon the surface of Thanates-Minor, many began to whisper that she emitted an aura of malevolence; but still possessed this natural incandescence. She was still very reserved, but eventually opened up to the rest of her new mentor's retinue. Upon becoming a full-fledged Inquisitor, Lady Vulsen demonstrated how peremptory she was, having little love for those who do not think the same way as she does. Relations Retinue Florianus Buhoveckey Main Article: Florianus Buhoveckey The least trusted member of Inquisitor Vulsen's retinue, and for good reason. Before being bound to her service, Florianus was the leader of a prominent chaos cult within the Sephadollion Sector. He would go on to lead this cult for several years and would convert dozens to his cause before his activities were finally picked up by the Adeptus Arbites. For three days and three nights Buhoveckey and his cultists would hold the line against a seemingly endless horde of Arbites, until the conflict was finally stopped by Jacki and her retinue, who had been called in to suppress the conflict. Florianus' cult would burn to ashes, yet in the wake of it's destruction the heretic would go on to proclaim himself guilty in the eyes of the God-Emperor and beg forgiveness for his transgressions. His pleas were a success, and he would be bound to the service of Lady Vulsen. An overall wildcard, Florianus Buhovecky is a psychic witch with a psionic level of Zeta. Buhovecky is sent out as the front-liner when combat arises. The witch leaves little more than ash in his wake, a sight that reminds him of the fateful day where his life as a heretic ended as his journey to redemption began. Ryus Grimm Possibly the most dangerous of Vulsen's retinue is the former criminal and later war hero Ryus Grimm. This Imperial Guard veteran was once condemned to serve amongst the 701st Penal Legion after being found guilty for murdering of his regiment's Commissar for undisclosed reasons. He would go on to serve amongst the 701st for the next four years until he eventually redeemed himself by slaying an Ork Nob on the battlefield, saving the life of his Penal Legion's officer in the process. After this, Grimm would go on to serve amongst the 39th Cadian Regiment, where he would take place in the Chinchare Hrud Infestation Campaign, fighting alongside the 1st Company of the Dark Hands Space Marines. At an unknown point in his service, Ryus Grimm would later be recruited into Inquisitor Vulsen's retinue - and still serves her to this day. Janos Athene An assassin of the Vanus Temple that Vulsen recruited into her retinue when she first became an Inquisitor Lord. Despite rarely - if ever - taking action in the field, Janos completes a vast majority of the behind-the-scenes work. Indeed, many under the command of Inquisitor Vulsen believe that the assassin can be compared to the cogs that turn the machine that is Jacki's retinue. Whether it be to uncover information on a target or topple an entire hive's economy with the push of a few keys, Janos is one of - if not the - most useful retinue members that Jacki has at her disposal. Morgan Jome Main Article: Morgan Jome Inquisitor Vulsen's acolyte and interrogator, Morgan Jome is a dangerous radical of the Casophilian philosophy, which focuses on the study of reviving the dead in hopes of discovering a way to revive the God-Emperor. While preferring to keep to his studies, Morgan is incredibly skilled at handling firearms, and his high level of intelligence allows him to predict and outmaneuver those who are close enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Skye Rosso A member of the Blades of Purity death cult, Skye Rosso's duty within the retinue is to track down high priority targets and eliminate them through any means necessary before they can become an even greater threat to the Imperium. A master assassin who's skill with a blade is second to none within the retinue, Rosso is a trusted member of Jacki's entourage, as - like most death cults which serve the Imperium - she is a puritan, and is completely devoted to the Emperor of Mankind. Allies Thalia Morne A former acolyte turned Inquisitor turned Information broker, Thalia Morne and Jacki Vulsen were fast friends since they were both trained under Inquisitor Enote. Where Jacki fell under a more puritan approach, Thalia was always a radical at heart, yet never once overstepped her bounds. Thalia and Vulsen both became inquisitors around the same time, and worked together on multiple occasions. However, the life as an inquisitor didn't interest Thalia as much as she thought it would, and she would go on to give up her life as an agent of the inquisition to become an information broker. Despite this drastic change, the friendship that was forged between these two hasn't changed in the slightest, and whenever Jacki needs to obtain information that even Janos is unable to uncover, she knows who to call. Greyon Autaris Lady Vulsen has made it a priority to keep in touch with the Inquisitor that loaned her fellow Tenebarite a Culexus Assassin. Although they never quite see eye to eye, both Inquisitors have come to mutually respect each other. Tenebarite Cabal Rayas Mearas Jacki is among the only member of the Tenebarite Cabal that Rayas holds any respect for. The two of them form the Spiritus tracking team of the Cabal, which has led to them working alongside one another far more often than the rest. Avarious Van Hohen Lady Vulsen is one of the only individuals who is aware of Van Hohen's past. While she has not yet worked alongside Van Hohen in the field, she respects his zealousness and utter hate of corruption, but cannot come to trust him fully due to his past heresies. Bradan Peregrem Cherrice Bauyon While many of Inquisitor Bauyon's acquaintances enjoy having her around, Jacki Vulsen is not one of them. She knows all too well of Cherrice's "modifications" due to the amount of research she gather on her Cabal members, and has made it a priority to keep distance between herself and her comrade, lest she end up like one of the poor souls she has already swooned. Alexei de'Ossmann The flamboyant and eccentric Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos did not make a good first impression when he first met Lady Vulsen, and Jacki has less than excited to have him as part of the Cabal ever since their first meeting. Nevertheless, she understands that he is an important asset to the team, and tolerates his presence. Adversaries and Enemies Inyle Tumedus Jacki’s former mentor. Inquisitor Vulsen believes that he left her for dead after they encountered the deadly assassin Rho. After Tumedus left her and she was recruited by Inquisitor Hadrok, Vulsen became bitter and will kill her former mentor if the chance to do so presents itself. Braith Heilus The Ordo Xenos Inquisitor and Jacki Vulsen have never seen eye to eye. Once a fast friend of Vulsen's former tutor, the only thing that the two seem to agree on is a loathing for the Rogue Inquisitor. Quotes By Personal Entries About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Characters